Sally
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: Sally's life in one-shots. Childhood, meeting Poseidon, marrying Gabe, having Percy, etc. Not in order. Rated T.


The moment I saw him was the moment my life began.

I was on the beach, my long hair blowing behind me, my feet sinking into the sand. I was peaceful. The beach always made me feel like that. Maybe it was the sound of the waves crashing or the seagulls yelling. The kids running and splashing, the self-conscious teenagers sun bathing. It just all seemed natural. I didn't have to be scared to pay bills, or buy a house. I had absolutely no money, but at the beach I didn't have a worry in the world.

I sat on my blanket, and took out my book. I'd always wanted to write a novel, but I never had the time. I was too busy working odd jobs, trying to finish school, trying to find a home to live in. I guess you could say my life wasn't easy. I was orphaned at the young age of five, both my parents dying tragically in a plane crash. I didn't know them well, but I loved them. Nearing the end of high school I had to leave to help my sick uncle. It was hard. I didn't complain though. I was healthy and I did own an apartment.

As I was lost in my thoughts I noticed a shadow over my blanket. There was a man above me. I looked up, my eyes just peeking under my hat rim. He had sea green eyes. I swear they were an exact copy of the ocean in front of me. They were deep, and happy. He had smile lines over his forehead and ends of his lips. They looked normal with his deep tan. He seemed so friendly, so handsome.

I blushed in spite of myself. He then put out a pair of sunglasses, my sunglasses.

"Are these yours, my dear?" The mysterious man asked.

"Um, uh-um….why yes they are." I had trouble getting that sentence out. Who know such a man that I have just met could have so much of an effect on me. I felt slightly light-headed.

He stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Poseidon."

I put my hand into his, it felt right. "That's an interesting name, like the Greek god."

"It's very much like that." Poseidon said in a voice that made me think I was missing a joke. I noticed his hand was still in mine.

"Oh, I'm Sally." I finally said.

"Sally…" He paused almost savoring it. "I like that name, it's very beautiful." I blushed again, and looked away trying desperately to hide my red cheeks.

Of course he knew, and he smiled. It was a very natural smile, it was contagious. I smiled back. He placed his arm around my waist. I felt complete. "Come on, Sally, I would like to show you something."

So for over two miles we walked. I told him about my past, what I like, what I'm doing now, pretty much everything about myself. I didn't know I could tell someone everything. It was a strange feeling. The whole walk I had butterflies in my stomach and I don't think my cheeks ever got any less than scarlet red.

He listened to me attentively. His eyes searched mine for emotions. He laughed at the right times, and gave reassuring comments when I told him about the sad parts of my life.

He told me much about himself too. I learned he was a business man, very rich, never married, and that he loved the ocean. He looked content every time he looked towards the sea. I almost saw the same look when he gazed into my eyes. He made me so happy. I think I fell in love with a man I met merely two hours ago.

I didn't know where we were going; I didn't know what time it was; I didn't even know how I was going to get back to my apartment. Frankly I didn't care.

Finally Poseidon stopped. "Sally, look over there." We were on top of a huge pile of rocks, the waves almost hitting our toes. There wasn't a person in sight, just the water crashing, and the seagulls chirping, and the soft sand.

If that wasn't amazing enough I looked out to where he was pointing, and almost fainted on the spot. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It was magical.

It was just the sunset. The sky was a mix of purple, pink, orange, red, yellow, and white. The clouds looked pink as they drifted on. The sun reflected off the sea in a perfect moment. It really was perfect. Just as I was getting lost in the image two dolphins jumped out of the water, passing each other in front of the sun. It was something you would see in a story book, and I, the most imperfect person out there was looking at it.

I didn't realize, but pretty soon I was sitting in Poseidon's lap, his arms around me, just watching this scene take place. My eyes slowly closed, and I fell unconscious.

Eventually I woke up. I felt strong arms around me, and knew immediately that I didn't dream last night. Though it did seem like it. I woke up on the sand, the rocks, and the sunset were nowhere to be seen. There were kids splashing in the water like any normal day at the beach. It was strange.

I sat up and looked into his green eyes. I was in heaven.

"Poseidon, how did you do that last night?"

"I have my ways." He said giving me a teasing smile.


End file.
